


What the Cat Dragged in

by Pokefan_wants_to_battle



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokefan_wants_to_battle/pseuds/Pokefan_wants_to_battle
Summary: While getting ready for a date, one man's cat decides to give him a gift.





	What the Cat Dragged in

It wasn't all too often I got set up in a blind date. Usually, I would do online dates, but last week Susan came up to me at work and asked, “What are you doing after work next Friday?”  
To which I responded, “Nothing? Why do you ask?”  
“I have a date for you.” There she goes again. Ever since I came out to her, She’s tried to set me up with every gay guy she’s met. _She doesn't even bother to learn anything about what I’m looking for in a person, she just throws it at the wall and sees if it sticks._  
“Who's it this time? It better not be David for a third time.” Without realizing it, hopefully, She once set me up with the same guy twice. _Through. Her._ That was probably the most awkward day of my life. I never felt worse than when I saw him and we sighed simultaneously.  
“It's not, I promise.” I was sure she didn't know what a blind date was, because she wouldn't tell me a single thing about the guy. I tried prying information out of her many times, and it would never work. Eventually, I gave up on trying to get her to play my game.  
“Okay. When and where?”  
“Next Friday, at 6:30, at the Max and Erma’s on Park.”  
“Gotcha, I’ll be there then.”  
  
So there I was, at five o’clock, getting ready for this date with a guy that I have no clue what he looks like. Susan told me to dress nice, but not fancy, so that’s why I chose khakis and a buttoned up shirt. I was adjusting my bow tie when a distant purr floated through my house. _I swear, there's a specific purr that cats make that tell you they’ve brought you a gift_. Usually, gifts were dead carcasses of some random animals she found, but this time there was not a dead body, Felicity had brought me a wallet. There was a _wallet_ in my cat’s mouth! I took the wallet from her and looked inside. _Good_ , I thought, _there's an I.D. inside, so I know whose wallet this is_. Mark Haddox. 204 N. Life st. _That’s a mile away!_  
I looked at Felicity and asked, “Where have you been?”  
In return I received a meow and some purrs while she rubbed up against my leg. _I sure hope this guy isn't allergic to cats! I don't want to ruin this date with him sneezing every five seconds. If I make him sick, that’ll probably be a deal breaker_.  
I looked at the clock and saw the hands pointing to 6:10: there was no way I would be able to make it to my date and return this wallet. Park st. was twelve miles away. _Even if I left now for just the date, I’d be pushing it. Oh well, Susan can be mad at me. I can't let this guy not have his wallet._  
I took a second look at the I.D. I was curious about what Mr. I lost my wallet looked like, because previously, my thumb had been covering the photo. He had a nice jawline. He also had very captivating cerulean blue eyes. _No one’s license should look this good. It should be a crime_.   
Just as a precaution, I locked the cat door. _What will she bring home next? Someone's car keys?_  
I got in my Prussian Blue Toyota Prius and turned the ignition on. Putting the car in reverse, I was ready to kill someone. The stupid car always makes this really annoying beeping noise when in reverse. After pulling out of the driveway, a sigh escaped my mouth. There was no more annoying beeping. As I turned onto the major road, I quickly began to fill with worry. What was I going to say when I got to the guy’s house? Would he think I stole it?  
There were three lights in between here and there. _By the time I reach the third light, I’ll say whatever I have planned. No ifs ands or buts._   
I drove for about thirty seconds. The first light was red, which gave me time to think. _Do I tell him the whole story? No, I’ve got to get to my date. The whole thing would take up too much time_. The light turned green. I drove for what felt like an hour, when it really was only about fifty seconds. Another red light. _Do I just say, “Hey I found this?” No, that invites too many questions and I’ll ramble on._ Green light. I only had about ninety seconds to think of my solution. I expected to get caught by the third light, but it stayed green so I had to turn. _I’ll think of something. Most likely, I’ll say something good. After all, I do work in communications._ I pulled in the neighborhood trying to only focus on the road. If I didn't think about it, I’ll be fine.  
I parked along the street. Turning my car off, I took a deep breath. I grabbed the wallet and began my ascent up the driveway. I thought about how stupid I must have looked. _Here I am, looking somewhat fancy, just to return a wallet._ Quickly, I dismissed any similar thoughts as I stepped onto the porch. Slowly, I pulled my finger up to the doorbell, and pushed. The sound that came out was not a familiar chime, but rather staccato beeps.  
 _Woof, woof_ , I heard a dog come barreling towards the door, which began to claw at it. “Shoo! Let me at the door!” A voice called from within. _Thump, thump_ , My heart was pounding as the door opened up.  
There were those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. There was that jawline. To top it all off, he was even better looking than the picture. “Can I help you?” He said plainly, obviously annoyed by my presence.  
“I— uh— my— um— cat— Felicity— she's a tuxedo cat— she— um—found this.” I held up the wallet, “it— has— um—your I.D. so yeah— is this— like— yours?”  
“Oh. My. God! Thank you so much!” He smiled at me with teeth so white, there was no way this guy wasn't a Colgate model. “I have no idea what I would have done. I've been tearing this place up trying to find it. Plus, I have this blind date to get to. If I didn't have my wallet I wasn't going to be able to go. It’s all the way down on Park,” he said.  
“That’s funny. I'm actually headed for a blind date on Park, too.” _If only I could be your date._  
“That's hilarious. Where on Park?”  
“The Max and Erma’s,” I said.  
“That's where mine is! Wouldn't it be funny if we were each other's blind date? Who set yours up?  
“A coworker of mine, Susan.”  
“That wouldn't be Susan Branson?”   
I almost choked on the words: “The very same. Does that mean—”  
“Yep. We’re both late for our date, with each other.” The smile he showed almost made me fall over. I was shaky enough from the whole wallet thing, but this was almost too much. “Just give me five minutes so I can look good.”  
“Don't. There’s no need. You look amazing, even in sweats and a hoodie.”  
“Aw,” I made him blush, which made me smile, which made his cheeks turn an even darker shade of red. “Y’know, I don't think this whole get to know you thing is all that important. I know exactly what I need.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“How far you'll go, even for a stranger.”  
“Thanks,” It was my turn to blush, “let’s go get dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm so glad you read this. Personally, I think I'm bad at writing. Maybe I am, or maybe I beat myself up too much? Anyway feel free to tell me what you thought in the comments.


End file.
